mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WikiMan/SolarFlareNation - Me on Twilight Sparkle
Yo, everybody/pony. WikiMan here to tell you two things about my TF+MLP+GIJ collab. *First, I'll make clear that the collab, codenamed "Sunbreed Society", will now be renamed as "Solar Flare Nation". Basically I chose this name because "Sunbreed Society" was a little bit weird. Heck, it's become "Solar Flare Nation" before I even write the thing's first chapter! *Second, I just want to write a description of my version of Twilight Sparkle. (If you're new to this, I suggest you to check an earlier post of mine here). The description is as follows: "Yo. My name is '''Tamara Sparx', but them kids call me Twilight Sparkle. You can call me Twi for short. As some of you might expect, my hair is indigo with purple and pink streaks runnin' through it. I like my hair done in a hime cut, and yes I love ponytails sometimes. Basically I'm the second-in-command and the strategist of my team called the "Solar Flare Society", and I kinda like my job there!'' People think that I'm serious all the time, that I never smile... Oh come on! I still like to have fun sometimes, you know! I'm someone who likes helping others, but at times I'm someone you don't want to mess with. And let's face it, there's some things that can drive me real mad, but... that doesn't stop me from being nice to people and such, right? About my powers (yes I have powers)... well, '''I'm a ''Handler, and these people do complex things with their hands sometimes, and it's for alot a things, such as attacking, telekinesis... and alot of things. ''Did you know '''I'm also a musician? Now you know. I like dubstep and rock, and I love to mix these genres! As an avid experimenter, I love breaking the boundaries of music genres when I get the chances, both on the recording studio and on stage, even although some people hate what I do, you know. I'm also in a dubstep-rock band with my friends Rainbow Dash, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, and it's quite enjoyable, man. Sorry if I may offend you, man, but I'm not associated with any religion, nor I worship any kind of deity. In fact, I'm one of those skeptic persons. Skeptic because I don't believe anything until I see true, "tangible" evidence. For example, I simply don't believe in supernatural events because there can't be any proof for it. Another example: as a child, I once refused to believe that apples grow from trees, until I saw apple trees myself. I still maintain certain grades of faith (e.g. faith in humanity, in science, in progress, in myself, etc.) ''When to comes to social issues, I love helping out those in need (in fact, this is one of my favourite things since my childhood!) because I don't want those poor fellas to suffer. One of the things I want in this world is equality among all human beings, no matter the race, nationality... you know what I mean, right? ''Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. I don't wanna slay anyone because I'll regret it if I do, therefore '''I bowed to never, ever, slay any human.' Like, ever. It's just not in my nature, man! Well, now you should know me better now that you have read the whole thing. Aaaand I think I'm done writting. Please note that this short description may be rewritten in the future. If you like this post, please comment below. See you around! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 03:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if this took a lot of time. Also this. Category:Blog posts